


Aftermath

by CertifiedBratPrince, ninayoshi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birth, Bite (2015), Cannibalistic animals, Changing POV, Death, Egg Laying, Fluffy hannigram, Hannibal is NOT SPIDERMAN, Horror, M/M, Male Preg, Mpreg, Oviposition, Porn Without Plot, Religion, Sequel, Smut, Symbolism, bestiality???, hannigram AU, insects and bugs, transformations, web shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBratPrince/pseuds/CertifiedBratPrince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninayoshi/pseuds/ninayoshi
Summary: This is a Sequel to Ninayoshi's 'Parasite'. I do not own any of the characters or plot points. This was purely for fun since I loved the original story :)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark and disturbing, be careful

Weeks past and Will had finally been let down from his cocoon of webbing that Hannibal had originally kept him in, his stomach had swollen to the point he often had to walk and move like a pregnant woman. It was strange at first, and he had to re-learn how to walk and behave in ways that appeased Hannibal. Not that it seemed that Hannibal even knew he was ‘Hannibal’ anymore, but it comforted Will to use the name anyways. Perhaps he could re-teach the name to the monster. 

Life was much harder the way Hannibal wanted him to live, but rules the strange human-insect amalgamation put forth were logical for his, and his offsprings’ survival. Step here, don’t step there, manoeuvre in the dark basement level of what was once the prestigious cannibal’s house, and for goodness sake, be careful of the stomach. His stomach that held Hannibal’s children, he supposed his own children too. Hannibal would often take breaks from his constant insect nest tending to nuzzle up to Will, in a loving gesture, inspecting his ever swollen abdomen before scurrying off again. It was strange at first but it gave Will a chance to really see the changes Hannibal’s body had gone through since he’d seen him last. If he ever did something Hannibal didn’t like he would get an earful of clicking and hissing from the creature’s not-human mouth.

Of course, Will started to get hungry, and he wasn’t allowed out of the basement. The hole he’d fallen through had been long sealed up, just enough where some light could pour through allowing visibility. Hannibal would bring him pieces of raw flesh, from what, he didn’t want to know. At first, the taste was rank and stale but he’d gotten used to it, considering he had to eat so much to keep his strength. That was until he had given birth to Hannibal’s offspring in the middle of the night. 

It was a night of screaming from his own mouth and strange comfort from Hannibal, clawed hands stroking his hair and unintelligible noises. Pain spasms racked his body on and off for hours as he birthed multiple times until he’d passed out from the pain. He was half expecting for Hannibal to fuck him full again the next day, but Hannibal had different plans for what happened to him.

Hannibal, on the other hand, was quite pleased with how things had turned out. Will had proven himself a good enough father to carry his children without a problem, and he definitely wasn’t going to let go of him now. But just fucking Will full of eggs didn’t appeal anymore, no. He needed to ENSURE Will would stay forever. So he would bite Will, knowing full well the venom he carried in his jaws would change will, forever. He and Will would share a nest and he would care for Will, protect Will, breed with Will. His mate. ‘Mate’ was a better term for what Will was to Hannibal, the vicious animal instincts of fuck and protect and feed.

So when Will was resting he slowly crawled over to the sleeping man, wrapping his body around him, enjoying the heat radiating from his delicate body, and the comforting scent he let off. Will gently stirred in his sleep, curling towards Hannibal, instinctively. Then Hannibal buried his jaws in Will’s neck and once again the basement was filled with screams.

Jack and Alana knew Will was getting worried about Hannibal’s strange disappearance, but when he too went missing they knew they had to do something. So after finishing up work, they drove to Hannibal’s place. The last place someone had seen Will before he’d gone missing. Just like Will, they entered the house, reeling at the rotting smell coming from everywhere at once. Enough to easily overwhelm a person in a matter of minutes. They followed the ever-increasing piles of eggs and slime and traces of what looked like meat to a door at the end of a hallway. Jack kicked the door a few times before it swung open, revealing a dark stairwell down. Together they descended, scared of walking into the unknown, but comforted by the other’s presence. 

Hannibal heard the door open and an inhuman screech erupted from his jaws. Will, his mate, his world, was still was in the middle of his change, vulnerable, and now predators were in their territory. It angered him, quite a bit, and he got up, leaving Will’s shivering body. Who would dare wander into his home and threaten his family? He slowly crept his way towards the door, seeing the two humans staggering around like wounded deer. Perhaps not so predatorial, easy meal for his fledgeling mate. He let them wander further into his web, after all, spiders were quite inviting hosts. 

Will was shaking on the floor, spikes and claws and teeth everywhere. His skin was broken out, his vision blurred. A long line of spines had sprung from his back down his spine, his entire anatomy had shifted to mimic that of Hannibal’s. Similar yet still different, made for eggs, to protect those eggs and to feed those eggs. His bloodshot eyes shot open when he heard a familiar voice calling a familiar name. 

“Hannibal?” Alana. 

Will suddenly felt a surge of clarity and then one of pent up RAGE at the mere thought of someone calling for Hannibal. His Hannibal. He knew where he was now, what his purpose was. He was home, in his and his love’s shared nest, his only purpose to procreate and protect. He was snapped back to his more human side of his thought when the girl called for Hannibal again. His Hannibal and one dare use his name besides himself? Perhaps a consequence of the venom, he and Hannibal were locked in each other’s minds, to care and to live together. A love, maybe, more of an obsession. He slowly sat up and was met with two pairs of eyes, a woman’s, and a man’s. 

He snarled, deep guttural, and Hannibal couldn’t help but smile in the only way his jaw could. Will was beautiful, and Will would be his forever. Will attacked the woman with such ease and fluidity in his joints, a marvellous sight to watch. Hannibal quickly tackled the man, binding him in spinner fluid to keep him still, listening to the crack of bones and the ripping of flesh as Will turned the woman into nothing but shreds. 

When Will looked back at Hannibal they shared a look of understanding, a mutual understanding of their new connection. Will was Hannibal’s and Hannibal was Will’s. Together they would dine, and create new life, and from that, their love would blossom. It was the only thought they could hold in their animal brains, the need to be together. Forever. At any cost it brought. 

And with that thought they both sank their teeth into the man, his screaming only encouraging the creatures to give in to what they were.


End file.
